Quae faceret recte
by savingthestars
Summary: Harry sacrifices himself for the greater good of the war thinking that it will all be over for him. How wrong could he be? His sacrifice means not only will he return, but he will be rewarded. It's time to quae faceret recte. Rated T to be extra safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello, hello! Here it is! The new multi-chapter fic I promised! I've got roughly twenty-one chapters planned out. However they're not written and I have no idea how long it's going to be in between updates. It's holiday time at the moment, so it should be pretty regular, almost daily until September term starts._

_For those who are intersted quae faceret recte roughly translates as to make things right. _

_Please review, and I'll probably update sooner! It help to know people are reading this! _

DISCLAIMER: _Honestly, there is more chance of my dog becoming the next prime minister then there is of me ever owning Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is to be credited for all recognisable characters. She's amazing really, isn't she? :D_

**Quae faceret recte - Chapter One. **

The darkness as the first thing to hit him. It was heavy, pushing against him as he forced his feet to keep moving deeper and deeper into the forest. Trees, with dark thick trunks, stood tall and proud, their presence overbearing, on all sides. Branches, like arms, reached out towards him with spindly fingers that clawed at his face. Roots snaked beneath the crumbling earth making the ground uneven as they desperately tried to trip him up. Harry fought his way through the clumps of bushes. Brambles snagged on his clothes and his skin, clinging on as if trying to stop him from reaching his destination.

Harry worked his way along the narrow trail, leaves sliding across his bare forearms like wet tongues. He could smell the rotting leaves and pine needles as they decayed underfoot. With each breath he took came the unmistakable scent of the outdoors, the stench of moss and fungus mingling with the fragrance of the rich earth.

Grazing his hand on the bumpy bark of a tree as he raised it, Harry wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. A soft breeze made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he could feel the tiny legs of a minuscule bug on his skin as it wandered freely and mindlessly down his arm. Briefly, he thought about swatting it, but decided against it; why should any more innocent lives be taken that night?

The whispered as it slipped through the leaves, the undergrowth cackled with each step, laughing at his fate. Tree trunks creaked and every now and then he heard the flutter of wings unseen. Everyone of his senses had gone into overdrive and Harry took a moment to marvel at the wonder of the human body. He had taken things like his hearing, and his sight for granted for all this time. Now, as he realised they would soon be switched off for good, he wondered what he would have done without them. Would he have got this far if he had lost one of his senses?

Harry's heart hammered against his chest. He was amazed that the thumping muscles had not burst through his rib cage already. Did it know of its fate? Did it know it was soon to stop beating? Was that why it was beating so quickly, was it trying to make up a lifetimes worth of beats in the minutes he had left?

His breathing was surprisingly steady considering the journey he was making, shouldn't his lungs be clamoring for air, desperate for the oxygen they would soon be unable to take in?

The overpowering anger Harry had felt upon discovering his fate had been smothered by the dull ache of acceptance. This was the reason he had been placed on this earth. The reason he had survived the killing curse aged only a year old. A destiny decided long before his birth. He was not meant to survive the war, nor outlive evil. Fairytale endings did not truly exist. Good would conquer evil, but this time the so-called 'hero' would not survive.

Hermione and Ron would see to the snake, and if they could not then hadn't Harry made sure that there was Neville left to see to the deed? Voldemort would become mere mortal once more. They would destroy him and celebrate their success. They would mourn the dead, but they would carry on. His friends and their families would go on to lead long happy lives. They would have children who would never know war, or hardship. They would live in a new peaceful wizarding world filled with love.

His thoughts turned to Ginny. How he wished he'd had chance to tell her he loved her just one more time. He wished he could have one more opportunity to see her beautiful face, her long fiery red hair that depicted her feisty independent personality. She would find happiness, Harry hoped, with someone else. She would have red haired children who would be loved and cherished and who would grow up hearing exciting tales of the second wizarding war. It was life he had once dreamt of sharing with her, but it was not to be. There was no happily ever after for him.

Suddenly he stopped. He had reached a clearing. Harry's calves burned as he squatted among the brambles at the edge of the glade. The shady grass swayed in a breeze he could not feel. He guessed, that there were wards in place that would warn Voldemort the moment anyone without a dark mark entered the little meadow. Harry glanced upwards. The moon shone through a lattice of leaves and hemmed by treetops, glittering lights scattered across the night sky shone brightly. It was like his own portal to the universe.

In the middle of the clearing stood Voldemort, his deatheaters, crouched low, surrounding him. Harry braced himself. He tucked his wand into the pouch around his neck, his fingers brushing the cool metal of the snitch as he did so. The snitch! A sudden remarkable brainwave struck him. Hadn't the writing on the snitch read 'I open at the close'? Hands shaking, Harry pulled the snitch from the purse Hagrid he given him for his seventeenth birthday. He pressed the icy gold to his lips and whispered softly.

"I am about to die. This is the end"

At first disappointment flooded his system, nothing had happened, but as he pulled the now inanimate object from his lips he saw something that made he take a loud, sharp intake of breath. The snitch had opened up to reveal a little cavity, inside which was a small grey stone, which Harry for reasons unbeknownst to him instantly recognised as the Resurrection Stone. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to die in just moments that was making his brain work faster than normal as everything suddenly made sense.

Dumbledore, who had known that Harry would have to sacrifice himself, had given him the stone. Dumbledore had obviously expected him to need help as he walked to his death. Had he assumed that Harry would call for his parents as he walked to his death?

A warmth spread through Harry's body, starting at his fingers and continuing until his entire being felt as if it should be glowing. His parents. Upon dying he would be reunited with them, and Sirius. He dropped the stone back into the snitch and stuffed it back into the pouch. He did not need to call his parents, or Sirius or anyone else to him. He would be seeing them soon enough, and that gave him all the strength he need to continue.

Too many people had died in the battle. Too many people had died to save him.

No one else was going to die. Only him.

With that thought Harry stood and stepped into the clearing. Time seemed to slow down as Voldemort turn to face him, a fearsome smile gracing his face.

"Harry Potter." He hissed. "Come to die."

Harry zoned out, allowing himself to drift away from his body. He would not speak. He would not fight back. Voldemort would kill him and the war would be one step closer to ending.

He watched as Voldemort raised his wand, his thin white lip moving as he pronounced the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light and Harry fell backwards, everything going black. The little grey stone hidden in the pouch beneath his shirt started glow as Harrys final thought of greeting his parents, Sirius and all those who had died fighting in the battle to protect him slipped from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello m'lovelies!  
>Thank you for the reviews, my heart got all warm and fuzzy and I couldn't stop smiling.<br>This chapter was rather hard to write, I knew what I wanted to achieve but it just felt wrong while I was writing it, so this has been edited and completely rewritten about twelve times.  
>I hope you enjoy it, and I'd love hear what you think. Is there anyone you'd particularly to return?<br>Thank you,  
>Much love xx<em>

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, all recognisable characters and quotes belong to J.K Rowling. I am not J.K Rowling queen of storytelling, I am a short sixteen year old girl, currently terrified because her GCSE results come back in four days!_

**  
>Quar faceret recte - Chapter Two<strong>

Fingers of air raked through the plush meadow grasses, stirring up the scent of damp earth and wild flowers. A crumpled figured stirred between the prickly skirts of two evergreens, sitting up and rubbing at her arms, she looked around seemingly bewildered by her location. She dared not move from the deserted clearing she found herself in; high above, the bloated moon scoured the low grass like a blind witch's eye and in the distance, glaring out from between the huddled trees were a pair of bright yellow eyes.

A low moan came from somewhere within the clearing, startled the woman began to back away. Another deep groan followed causing her to dive behind the wide oak trunk on the outskirts on the meadow. Gulping at the air and frantically trying to slow her loud wild breathing, she strained to hear. The sound of a a twig snapping underfoot echoed throughout the clearing and then a confused shout caused her to press her back hard against the bark, the rough surface biting into her skin, as she desperately tried to become one with the tree.

Closing her eyes she tried to recall the last thing she remembered but was the only thing that entered her mind was a bright green light before everything went black. What had she been doing? Searching her memories, she remembered James. Voldemort had been chasing them, and so for their protection they had been told to go into hiding. They had used to fidelius charm, James had wanted to use Sirius as their secret keeper but he had refused, he had told them to use Peter. Told them that it would be safer for them... for Harry.

Her emerald eyes swam with tears and she thought of her son. Voldemort wanted him. Dumbledore had told them so, and why, some mad old woman had made a prediction. Her baby was supposed to be the only person who could defeat the most evil, feared wizard of all time. She shook her head. They had gone into hiding to keep him safe, no one but Peter had known there exact location. Peter was responsible for keeping them safe, but he had grown distant, almost cold. She had though that perhaps he was just nervous, worried about the war, alarmed that one of his friends was rumored to be a spy.

She had never for one moment suspected that the spy could be Peter. Not poor, weak, defenseless Peter.

Not until that night, that cold blustery Halloween night, had she doubted his ability to keep the location of her and her family secret. Not until the door had been blow from its hinges and James had yelled at her to take Harry and run, did it sink it that Peter's nerves and cold demeanor cold possibly be down to him being the traitor.

Voldemort had killed James. He had told her to move out of his way and let him kill her son, but she hadn't moved. He had killed her, blasted her out of his way, and then turned on her baby. One thought remained, where was she, and why was she here?

A deep gravelly voice brought her out of her stupor. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She recognised that voice. "Sirius?"

Tentatively she moved from behind the tree and back into the clearing. Sure enough, there was Sirius. His long dark hair framing his handsome face. His grey eyes held only a shimmer of the bright sparkle she remembered.

"Sirius?" She asked again.

He seemed to be staring straight through her, his jaw slack, hanging open as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Lily?" He choked out. "What? How? You.."

"Yeah" She smiled slightly. "That's sort of what I was thinking."

There were several loud groans coming from various points around the meadow. Suddenly acutely alert, Sirius motioned for Lily to join in the centre of the field. Moving swiftly, they stood back to back, their eyes sweeping the area around them, looking for the source of the noise.

"Ugh." A moan came from the right of Lily.

Her head whipped round to face the perpetrator, a tall, muscular man with a mop of unruly raven hair. He stretched his arms up above his head, his top running up to reveal a tanned torso. All of a sudden the man froze, now fully aware that someone was watching him. Slowly, he turned. Hazel met emerald.

"James?" Lily breathed, relieved.

"Lils." James rushed forward, pulling his wife into his arms.

"Ahem" Sirius coughed, gesturing his head to the other side of the clearing where a sandy haired man was stood, his arm around a short pixie like woman with bright pink hair.

James cocked his head to one side, and Lily suppressed a giggle. He looked rather like a confused puppy.

"Moony?" James' voice was apprehensive.

Before the man had even finished nodding both James and Sirius had strode across the meadow and proceeded to pull him into a hug. Lily moved to join them; for some reason standing along in the middle of the clearing made her feel uneasy. It was too open.

Remus smiled at her as she drew nearer to the group. There was something in his eyes that suggest he didn't quite believe what was happening. Returning the smile her eyes flickered to the young women stood behind him. She looked slightly uncomfortable, though her eyes were frequently drawn to Sirius, who's barking laugh was reverberating through the clearing.

Once Sirius had calmed down, Remus asked a question that was, without doubt, on everyones mind.

"What exactly is going on?" His eyebrows furrowed, creating a little crease above his nose. "James, Lily, you guys have been gone years, and Sirius, you fell through the veil. I saw you!"

"I remember Bellatrix shouting the curse at me, and a green light, before Harry shouted. Then before I knew it, I was falling backwards through the veil, and it all went dark."

Lily frowned, had Sirius just mentioned her son? He had said 'Harry shouted', was it the same Harry? Was he alive? If so, how? Surely a tiny baby didn't stand a chance against a fully trained dark wizard.

She looked up and noticed James was speaking. His eyes blazing as he remembered that fatal night.

"I shouted at Lily, told her to take Harry and run, told her I'd hold him off. Everything after that's a blur, all I really remember is a green light coming towards me."

She sighed. "The green light is all I can remember seeing." She stared up at James. "Voldemort told me to move out of the way. Told me he didn't have to kill me, said he'd spare my life if I let him have Harry." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she tried to picture the scene. "I wouldn't move, I said... I said he could take me, but I wouldn't let him have Harry. He laughed and told me I was a silly girl, tried to make me stand aside but I wouldn't. I couldn't let him hurt Harry! Then he raised his wand and everything went black."

Everyone was staring at her. James moved to pull her against his chest, making soothing motions on her back as he whispered, "So we all died?"

"It certainly seems that way." Remus said hoarsely.

"But we're not now." Sirius added.

An abrupt bitter cold blanketed the meadow bringing them all back to their senses as a malevolent icy voice filled the air.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone."

Shock resonated throughout the group. Tears were rolling down Lily's face, James was clutching to her as if she were he means of life support, Remus had his arms around the young pink haired woman that Lily still didn't recognise. Sirius was staring at the two blankly.

"You married my cousin?" He asked. "Moony? You married Tonks?"

Everyone looked at him as though he had just announced he was planning on growing an extra head.

"My son is dead. Dead, killed, gone for good, and you ask that?" James spluttered.

"I only just noticed." Sirius shrugged, but whatever small amount of light had been left in his eyes had diminished. He frowned. "What do we do now?"

"We go to the castle. The battle won't be over yet, Harry inspired a lot of people at Hogwarts, and none of them will go down without a fight." Remus answered.

Silence once again blanketed the group as they trudged out of the clearing and into the depths of the forest. Screams rung through the night. Each one more terrible, and more heart wrenching then the first. Shouting and yelling filled the night before a terrible bang and a flash of bright light forced the silence back down once more.

What awaited them up at the castle? Harry was dead but who else had fallen alongside him? Voldemort had insinuated that it was over, that the light side could not carry on. Were there enough people left to put up a decent fight, or would they be fighting knowing full well they would die, simply because they didn't want to live in a world of dark magic?

As screams and shouts filled the night once more, they could only hope that Dumbledore's ever powerful love would prevail.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Hello! Hello!  
>First of all, I must apologise for not updating sooner. I've had this chapter written for well over a week now, but GCSE results have sort of distrcted me. For anyone who's interested I got 10A*s, 4 As, 4 Bs and a C!<em>

_Here is the next chapter, the end of the battle! Please review, it is very much appreciated, I'll try and update sooner this time!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise from the books! That belongs to J.K Rowling, and if I grow up to be half of J.K Rowling I shall be very very pleased.

Enjoy,  
>Much love xxx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quae faceret recte - Chapter three.<strong>

Upon arrival at the caste the group were net by a sight both horrific and exciting. The first thought the hit Lily was that it looked like a scene from an action-packed muggle film. There were large winged beasts swooping down, sharp claws gorging giants eyes. Another smaller giant was lashing out at its far taller counterparts, arms flailing wildly.

Wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes were firing jinxes and hexes in all directions, some crumpled as the bright sparks collided with them before being trampled by the rapidly retreating crowd. A hurried check of their pockets alerted the five adults to the fact they were unarmed, Lily screamed as Sirius dove deftly to one side, narrowly missing being hit by a bolt of green light. It was impossible to tell who had fired the curse, everyone was being herded into the school and amidst the chaos it was hard to tell who was fighting for which side.

Voldemort high cold voice could be heard screaming instructions to his followers. A red headed man sprinted past the group, overtaking her old potions professor, who was still dressed in a pair of emerald green pajamas. The clatter of hooves alerted the group to the centaurs who had burst into the hall, firing arrows at a group of deatheaters who had been advancing on two children who, Lily thought, couldn't even have been in their fifth year.

A croaking voice, accompanied by a loud battle cry, announced the arrival of a swarm of house elves, each of them waving a shinning silver blade or some form of heavy looking kitchen equipment bigger than their heads. At the very front of the group was an old looking house elf with a very fierce looking expression upon his tired face.

"Fight for my master, defender of house elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus!" He cried.

A shocked expression formed on Sirius' face. Both Remus and Tonk were stood, mouths agape, staring a the tiny elf.

"Bloody hell!", stuttered Sirius.

James laughed loudly at the look on his friends face, and Lily was about to admonish him for his choice of language, but before she could a flash a green light narrowly missed Sirius once again.

"We should..." Remus began.

A loud collective gasp had come from the great hall. They shot each other a look. Everyone was still. Fighting had ceased. As the five crept towards the hall, they could hear voices talking, behind both lurked a threat.

"Don't you get it?" A deep male voice spoke. "I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people -"

"But you did not." Voldemort interrupted.

"I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did." The deep voice - Harry's voice, Lily realised - responded.

The eyes of James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks swerved to land on Lily. Lily gasped as she realised what Harry meant. It was old magic. Powerful magic. It was something she'd read about, only once, in a book in the Hogwarts library. She looked up. James had tears in his eyes, and the others looked both shocked, but proud of their friend.

They snapped their attention back to the conversation in the great hall. The voices were, if possibly, filled with even more hatred.

"You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" Harry jibed.

"You dare -" Voldemort's voice sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Yes I dare," said harry, "I know thing's you don't know tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

There was a powerful silence as the fighters in the great hall watched on, and the group slipped inside unnoticed, as everyone waited with baited breath.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort leered.

Everyone stood, motionless, as the most notorious dark wizard of all time addressed the messy haired man in front of him, berating he Hogwarts headmaster and his unwavering trust in love. They listened as he laughed at how love had not kept the old man from his death, how it had not stopped him killing Lily. Voldemort's mirth ay heavy on top of the hope that had filled the room, slowly squashing it down.

Harry had forbidden anyone to run in and save him. He said he was going to face Voldemort alone; that was how it was supposed to be. Harry, barely of age, versus Voldemort, evil beyond comparison. Fear was beginning to rear its ugly unpopular face once more. How could Harry defeat such an incredibly powerful wizard? Did he, as he was insinuating, have a weapon Voldemort was unaware of? 'A power the Dark Lord knows not', as the prophecy had stated.

Lily could only watch, her body trembling and tears sliding down her face, as her child fought for his life. His green eyes helped the haunted look of someone who had seen far to much. Deep bloody scratches lined his face, his raven hair stuck flat to his face, and his strong jaw jutted out in a way that reminded her of his father.

She snuck a look at James. The same sense of foreboding and horror that she felt was etched on is face. His fists were clenched as if he was trying immensely hard to restrain himself. He probably was, Lily realised. She knew her husband well enough to understand exactly what would be running through his mind right at that moment. He would want to run and stand in front of Harry. he would want to protect his boy. The abby boy with the mop of black hair so like his own, and her startling emerald eyes. He would want to save the child he had loved and cherished since the moment she had told him she was pregnant.

Lily's attention was dragged back to the great hall as her some declared something that shocked her to the core. Something that, looking around, had surprised many people, including James whose hand had reached out to grasp her arm, as if to reassure himself that she was really there, stood by his side.

The words echoed in her head. "Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she watched her son and Voldemort continue to circle each other, a wild determined look in both of their eyes.

Her son was still speaking, "Snape's patronus is a doe." She gasped. "The same as my mother's because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

James growled as Voldemort made a remark about their being other more deserving women of purer blood. Lily however, was barely listening, as Voldemort spoke of how Dumbledores great plan had gone wrong. Of how he had killed Severus Snape a little more than an hour ago. She bit back sobs as she remembered her childhood, the way Snape had looked at her. The look in his eyes as he'd called her 'mudblood' back in their fifth year, and the remorse he had shown afterwards. She had never listened though, not once. She had cast him aside. He had chosen his path and she hers, and the would not cross. She had, she realised, pushed him further towards becoming a death eater by doing so. What else did he have, if not her?

When she finally looked back up Voldemort was speaking with malice pleasure in his voice. He was almost giddy as he laughed at her son. Lily was still barely registering what was being said, "you really don't get it do you Riddle?", "The wand chooses the wizard." Then finally, it all made perfect senses, as Harry made an announcement that restored the hope that had previously been drained from the hall.

"I am the elder wands true master." His voice was low, there was a note of finality lacing the words.

The tension in the room had reached a new height, the inevitable moment where wands were raised, and the future of the wizarding world would be decided, was drawing near.

Suddenly, a lustrous glow burst in unannounced. It was as if the sky had been set ablaze. The sun, a flickering flame, lapped up the midnight sky turning it bright orange.

Then, as night and day collided, there was a collective roar.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliamus!"

Red met green, and with a terrifying bang Voldemort shot backwards, crashing against the far wall of the hall and crumbling to the ground. Harry raised his arm and caught the wand, now in the hands of its rightful master, that Voldemort had tried to kill him with.

There as a moments silence as realisation sunk in and people began to shout, their delighted shrieks and squeals resonated throughout the castle, piercing the early morning.

A vibrant blue light began to shine, warm and comforting, throughout the room. The, almost as quickly as it had come, it faded and stood in the room amongst the celebrating families, were the fifty or so fighters who had lost their lives that night.

Tears were shed as families rejoiced, embracing one another. A fluid voice spoke over the celebration.

"Sed tempus nos fata facere rectum, et reducam eos qui vitam suam dedit facere."

Lily looked around, but Harry was hidden in the midst of a crowd, adoring and grateful, all wanting to touch the man who had defeated Voldemort.

She then turned to meet the hazel eyes on her husband and smiled. He looked both ecstatic and proud. Beside him, Sirius was whooping loudly, jumping up and down like a young child at christmas. His barking laugh run through her ears, as his eyes, wide and gleeful, met hers.

"My godson just defeated Voldemort. My godson!" He exclaimed.

She smiled. "I know!"

Then she laughed, and the sound - like tinkling bells - seemed to make james smile even more.

"Are we going to find him then?" James asked, his own excitement lacing his words.

Remus then spoke up, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, a large grin on his face. "Perhaps we should wait, after all we all know how emotional Lily can get. It might be best if there wasn't so much of a crowd."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, wouldn't want her to starting crying hysterically and drown us all in a sea of tears."

"Not funny, Black!" lily commented dryly.

Sirius simply tuck his tongue out at her childishly and laughed once more. Lily, stuck for a comeback, resorted to doing the same.

James slung an arm around his wife's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "How long do you reckon we'll be waiting then?"

They all looked the Remus but as he was about to reply their question was answered. Harry was leaving the hall, accompanied by the tall gangly looking red headed boy and a shorter bushy haired girl.

In an unspoken agreement they followed as the trio made their way up the stairs and to the headmasters office.

* * *

><p>The latin translation - <em>Now it's time for us, the fates, make things right, and bring back those who gave their lives to do the same. <em>

**Please review my lovelies!**  
><strong>xx <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there lovelys!  
>Thank you for all the nice reviews, they really do help me write quciker and update sooner. If I know you're reading and enjoying the story, I'll continue it! I do, however, start college of Wednesday, and so I'll try and update before hand but after that I could get pretty irregular. However, I promise, it will never EVER be more than a weektwo weeks between updates!  
>On that note, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and take them time to review afterwards. Who do you want to be introduced next? Grandparents? Neville's parents? <em>

_Thanks you for reading,  
>Much love,<br>xxx_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise. Honestly. However I do own a very helpful penguin that has its own Gryffindor uniform courtesy of my best friend! 

* * *

><p><strong>Quae facaret recte - Chapter Four<strong>

"What exactly are we going to say?"

"Honestly? Not a clue, suppose I'll just wing it."

"So…what we always do then?"

The five adults followed the sound of the three teenagers voices taking a peak from behind a wall just in time to see the trio stepping over the stone gargoyle that normally guarded the headmasters office. It was laid, as if it had keeled over, on its side looking quite uneasy.

The corridor leading up to the headmasters office had been destroyed. Sections of the wall were completely missing, allowing the suns rays to penetrate the castle. The floor was covered in dust and rock segments. Lily thought she could pretty much guess what the splattered red stains all over the floor and remaining walls were. She shivered as she remembered that mere hours ago people were battling for their lives, many of them being struck down by fatal curses and some of them hit my stray hexes from their own allies.

The redheaded woman was curious as to what reason her son had for visiting the headmasters office. A feeling that was reflected on her husbands face, however there was no trace of surprise on Sirius' face, nor those of Remus and Tonks. Then again they knew her son better than she did and probably had a better idea of why he would want to visit. She felt a pang of jealousy mingled with despair as the thought hit her. It was unfair that her friends knew more of her own child than she did. They would know all the little things that made her son the man he was, and she knew nothing.

"Are we all right to go up?" Remus' voice broke through her musings.

Sirius didn't bother to wait for a reply for the ancient stone monument and simply strode over the statue and up the stairs. James followed in quick succession, and as he was still holding her hand, she too had no choice but to follow. Taking their lead, Tonks grabbed Remus' hand and clambered over the gargoyle clumsily causing the group to laugh as she almost fell flat on her face.

"Some things never change, eh Dora." Sirius laughed.

The pink haired woman simply shot him a fierce glare in response.

In single file they made their way up the stairs. They could now hear voices floating from behind the closed door at the top.

"Professor, you were dead and now your not. There's over fifty people down the same in the same position." It was a male voice, but Lily didn't recognise it, and so decided it was probably the red haired man who had accompanied her son out of the hall.

"Indeed, indeed Mr Weasley." The wise, old voice of Albus Dumbledore sounding as calm and as soothing as ever responded. "I can only guess as to the cause, and although my theories usually prove correct, I would rather not speculate at this moment in time."

Sirius snorted. "I can just imagine Harry's expression as he said that."

Remus and Tonks chuckled lightly.

A gentle female voice suddenly spoke up. "Professor, I have my own theories as to what has happened. The voice in the Great Hall, it spoke as if it was the fates…" She paused for a moment before continuing. "I haven't read an awful lot about them, but from what I know they control everything that happens on earth. I was wondering though, could it be possible that they are behind this?

A silence indicated that Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating the young woman's idea. "It is possible Miss Granger. Am I correct to assume you have not finished with your theory?"

"Well.. I thought it might also have something to do with Harry. He was willing to sacrifice himself, and he chose not to use the resurrection stone. It's very much like the kind of old magic Lily Potter would have evoked when she gave her life to save Harry isn't it? Harry didn't want anyone else to die, he was angry and upset with himself because so many people had died, and he wished he could change things." She fell silent.

"Correct again Miss Granger, however I must inform you all that our conversation is not private." He paused for a moment, and then called out. "Come in."

The five adults shot each other a look before Sirius pushed open the door and they entered.

Harry's posture became rigid as his muscles tensed his jaw hung open loosely. Hermione emitted a small yelp before grabbed on to Ron's hand for reassurance.

Harry's heart raced as he began to shake his head, his eyes bulging at the sight of his dead parents and godfather, as well as his former defence against the dark arts teacher and his wife.

"No way." He stuttered sounding disbelieving.

Hermione spoke slowly. "I suppose we should have expected this, with the dead returning and what not."

Harry tore his gaze from the new arrivals and glanced at his best friends, sending them a panicked look. What on earth was he supposed to do?

Albus Dumbledore looked at the group of people before him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Ron suddenly opened his mouth, seemingly over the entire situation. "So… what are you going to do with the wand Harry?"

Harry looked him confusion lining his face and he was sure he heard Hermione mutter something along the lines of 'tactless' before Sirius' bark-like laugh filled the room.

"Long time no see pup." Sirius grinned.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the nickname before grinning back. Suddenly the two men had flung themselves at each other. Godfather and godson held each other in a tight embrace.

"I missed you Padfoot." Harry muttered.

Sirius withdrew a little, looking up at his now rather tall godson. "I'd say I missed you too kiddo but I don't remember anything since my death."

Harry shot a look towards his parents. Hazel and emerald eyes held a similar glazed over look as they took in the sight before them. They had known of course that Sirius would make the perfect godfather, but the sight before them seemed to confirm that their choice had been a good one.

Harry sent the two of them a shy smile which they quickly returned.

Sirius let go of Harry. "I'm going to re-ask Ron's question. What are you going to do with that wand?"

Harry looked up at his godfather before turning to face his old headmaster.

"I am the elder wands true master, and right now, I've got all of the hallows in my possession." The elderly headmaster nodded and Harry continued. "I'm going to destroy the wand. I don't want it, it's nothing like my wand."

Harry pulled out the little pouch from under his shirt and took out both halves of his own phoenix-feather wand and placed them on the large oak desk. Raising the elder he repaired it and gave it a small wave. Red sparks shot out the end. Harry smiled.

Ron however seemed to have gone into a state of shock. "De.. destroy it? Harry, you know what that is? That's the elder wand. The death stick. You're the master of death!"

Harry looked at the supposed amazing wand and shrugged. "It's more trouble than it's worth, that's what it is… and I've had enough trouble to last me a laugh time." With that last statement he snapped the wand in two before striding over to the window and throwing both ends out into the murky depths of the great lake below.


	5. Chapter 5

_Let me just apologise now for not updating sooner. I've started college and I'm beginning to think taking five A levels wasn't such a bright idea; there's just so much work! I know, I know, it's no excuse for not updating but I'm really sorry. I'll try and keep updating sooner - I've lost my plan for this story though so I'm not too sure where I'm going with it anymore! _

_Please review, let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this to their story alerts, it means a lot to me!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little Harry/Ginny-ness, because I love Harry & Ginny._

_Much love,_  
><em>xx<em>

_DISCLAIMER: I'm Hermione Granger, writing stories about Harry Potter's life because I know him best and I want to share him with you all. Yeah, if you believe that you'll believe anything. I am a fan writing not-for-profit stories about my obession. _

**Chapter Five**

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, lost in thought, his emerald eyes dull as he gazed across the black lake. The sharp gravel was digging into his palms but he found he didn't care; the pain was almost comforting. The cold fluidity of the water against his shins sent shivers radiating through his body.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he had first settled beside the waters edge. He knew only that the sun, which had massaged his tense muscles and soothed his fears upon his arrival, had long since set leaving in its wake a cold starless night. A bitter wind had picked up when darkness had fallen; it eased his skin, setting him on edge.

He longed to unfurl his problems, to lay them out in front of someone else. For once, he wished he wasn't so stubborn and that his pride would allow him to ask for help, but everyone seemed to think him as the boy with unwavering strength. No one expected him to have problems he couldn't deal with by himself; after all, he had defeated a psychopathic dark lord – what could compare to that. There was nothing on earth that could compete with the terror that had gripped Harry for the past year, or at least, he hadn't thought there was.

It was stupid of him to be afraid, he supposed. After all, the return of his parents should be a joyous occasion. Harry couldn't help but feel, however, that it was all too good to be true. Nothing had ever gone right for him before. Why should it now? What would he do if he got reattached to his parents, let them in, and then they disappeared again? How would he cope loosing them twice? The first time he had barely been old enough to be there, and his young mind hadn't fully acknowledged what he had lost. Now he was older, and he didn't think he could handle loosing his parents for a second time.

He had spent the day watching them. James and Lily Potter. His mother and father. The two people responsible for bringing him into this world. His doubts from fifth year had certainly been eased; it was obvious the two were very much in love. His father never let his mother out of his grasp for longer than a few seconds, and even then he kept his eyes on her, watching her with his eyes full of adoration. Sirius, his beloved godfather, seemed to have been given a new lease of life. With his childhood friends back by his side he laughed and joked with them, reliving the 'old days' and the pranks the Marauders had pulled whilst at Hogwarts. Remus had joined in the reminiscing, his arms wrapped carefully around his wife, little Teddy cradled in Tonks' arms gurgling happily at the sight of his parents.

Harry had simply watched.

He had sat further down the table with the Weasleys, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder, his arm firmly around her waist. Hermione and Ron had sat opposite them, mimicking their embrace. The four had chatted for a while before slowly lapsing into a comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Mrs Weasley had fussed about all of her children, as well as Harry and Hermione, making sure they had all eaten and that all of them had been to see Madame Pomfrey to get their injuries looked at.

Harry had watched his parents and their friends, his head tilted to one side whilst hit bit on his lower lip. He would fumble for something to say, opening and closing his mouth, but never speaking.

How did you greet your parents after nearly seventeen years?

He'd comforted Ginny, who was still shook up by her experience with Bellatrix Lestrange, before retiring to his dormitory. Slipping through the door and taking in the sight of the familiar four-poster beds before him, fatigue overwhelmed him and he had dropped into his own and fallen asleep before his head had even touched the pillow.

It was in the early evening that he had come down to the lake hoping for a bit of time to think about everything that had happened. The last few days had been a blur, from breaking into Gringotts to actually fighting the last battle of Hogwarts, it had been hectic and it had certainly taken its toll on him.

Now he found himself watching the moonlight dance upon the dark water of the lake. It had been several hours since he had first come out into the grounds, and he wondered if anyone was yet to notice he was missing. Ginny probably would have, he noted, but wouldn't say anything to the others. He smiled as he thought about her, his precious Ginny, she was wonderful, and brave, and she understood him better than anyone else. She would give him the time he needed before coming to find him and offer him an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on.

He zoned back into reality as he realised that the beautiful red headed woman he had been thinking of was currently walking towards him. Lifting his head from his knees he smiled at her, he insides squirming when she smiled back at him.

"Hey you." His voice was little above a whisper.

"Hey yourself." She set herself beside him.

He reached out and pulled her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as he did so.

"You want to talk?" She asked, her eyes telling him she already knew he would.

"I just can't believe their back." He said, "It just seems so unreal. I've had nearly seventeen years to accept that I'm never going to have parents – and now suddenly they're right in front of me."

The red head snuggled deeper into his embrace. "It must be hard. I'm not even going to pretend to know how you feel, but thing's will be alright." She looked up at him, deep chocolate met emerald, "They were asking after you at dinner you know? They were worried when you didn't show."

Harry smiled slightly; of course she knew what it was he feared. Sometimes he wondered whether she knew him too well. She could predict his emotions before she even saw his face. Then again, he could do the same for her. They often finished off each other's sentences and although it sounded corny, her happiness was what fuelled his happiness. It was why they worked so well together.

"I don't know what to say to them." He whispered. "Part of me wants to apologise, they wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me. Another part wants to yell, and get angry; I've had to cope for seventeen years without them, and I don't know how I've done it. I needed them and they weren't there, and I know it's not their fault, but the feelings still there."

"Start at the beginning, say hello. They want to get to know you, so let them ask their questions. Tell them how you feel. They'll understand, they're your parents, and parents always understand you. Trust me. It'll freak you out sometimes, when they tell you how you're feeling before you understand it yourself, but it's just something parents can do."

He grinned at her.

"I love you." He said, pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "No idea what I did to deserve you, but I love you."

She smiled back up at him, "I love you too, now, how about we find your parents?"


End file.
